El Rey repulsivo devorador de comida
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: Existen leyendas de reyes que hicieron cosas maravillosas como atroces una de esas leyendas trata del rey Alfred F. jones/ cardeverse/ M-preg /usxuk


**Título****: el Rey repulsivo devorador de comida**

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: basado en parte de la canción de vocaloid ****Evil Food Eater . Reino de espadas.M-preg. **

**Pareja:** Alfred x Arthur (estados unidos x Inglaterra)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: muerte de personajes y otras clasificaciones**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Existen leyendas de reyes que hicieron cosas maravillosas como atroces. Hoy les contare sobre aquel rey que gobernada el grandioso reino de picas. Era lugar tranquilo gobernado por el rey Alfred F. jones y la hermosa reina Arthur Kirkland

Desgraciadamente el castillo no era tranquilo del todo porque su rey nunca estaba satisfecho ese preocupaba a todos los súbditos del palacio. Era un gran gourmet que hacía muy feliz a su cocinero de nombre Mathew

Pero un día varios sirvientes estaban hartos que su gobernante no hacía nada más que comer y dejar preocupada a la pobre reina que estaba esperando un bebe. Los sirvientes estaban en la cocina preparando la comida de su excelencia

-no debemos de juzgar al rey-susurra el muchacho que se parece a Alfred- él está haciendo lo posible para tener un reino en buen estado

-pero es el colmo que ese bueno para nada no ayude a la reina- decía con una voz bastante molesta aquel joven de piel morena

-pero es nuestro rey… de seguro está comiendo mucho porque tiene síntomas que debería tener la reina- miraba aquel joven de ojos azules a su compañero- si me permites iré a ver al rey

El joven fue al salón para encontrarse con su rey para su sorpresa no estaba la reina con él. Por primera vez sentía miedo, debido que el rey si no está con su reina literalmente se vuelve demente

-me mando a llamar mi rey-hace un reverencia

-si Mathew- sonríe- quiero que empieces a cocinar diferente

-¿Qué tipo de comida desea?

-quiero comida repulsiva…incluso creo que poder comer los scones de mi querida reina

Esa fue la peor sorpresa para el pobre muchacho nunca en su vida ha cocinado nada horrible en su vida. El rey miraba con una sonrisa a su sirviente, aunque no lo noto el ingenuo cocinero los ojos de su majestad habían perdido brillo

-su majestad, yo soy un cocinero gourmet ¡nunca preparare algo así!-grito el chef- me permite unas vacaciones

Fue la peor decisión que pudo tomar en su vida, el rey agarra a su cocinero pero le sonreía de forma tétrica. En eso aparecen dos sirvientes uno se parece a su rey excepto por el color de cabello y ojos que son rojos, el otro se parecía a su pareja que tenía el cabello rubio demasiado chillón y ojos azules con toques lilas

-quiero probar algo diferente-grita el rey a sus sirvientes- quiero sangre, carne…humana y cosas así

Los sirvientes se miraron con una sonrisa psicópata. Ellos se llevaron a Mathew a un calabozo y le quitaron la vida para hacerlo comida

-creo que necesitamos más que a esta persona- dice el moreno

-claro que si amorcito-sonríe- necesitamos más carne y sangre para nuestro rey

Ellos cada hora de la comida mataban varios sirvientes para complacer a su rey, aunque a la reina le servían cosas agradables debido a que Alfred nunca permitiría que su querida reina probara algo así y menos en su estado

La reina únicamente se la pasaba en sus aposentos porque necesitaba descansar y no hacer esfuerzo

-ojala pronto nazcas-acaricia su vientre- serás un gran príncipe o princesa mi bebe

La reina estaba perdidamente enamorado de su pareja a tal grado de ignorar que sus sirvientes cada día estaban desapareciendo. El rey estaba ansiosamente esperando un nuevo banquete ese día pero solo lo único que había era la amada reina, los sirvientes que eran hermanos de Arthur incluso los psicópatas y el mismo

-necesito comer más tráiganme lo que sea-grito furioso el rey

-podemos traerle de comer a nuestra excelencia- dijo divertido el muchacho de ojos azul-violeta

-hazlo y te mato- aunque el rey tuviera el hambre del mundo nunca se comería a la reina debido a que el ama a su Arthur

-entonces permítame traerle algo mejor-sonríe el muchacho de ojos rojos- sé que le puede satisfacer por el momento

Después de un largo rato regreso el sirviente con una deliciosa comida que el mismo preparo. El rey al ver el banquete se puso feliz

-le traigo su mejor almuerzo-sonríe y le muestra todos los platos- prepare bloody scottie*, pie de carne de un gales con pasas, ensalada acompañada con la lengua del hermano irlandés de su esposo y como gran final – alza la tapa dejando ver la cabeza de alguien con una manzana- la cabeza de mi querido compañero Oliver

Alfred al ver ese banquete empezó a devorarlo mientras que el sirviente solo ve con una sonrisa como devora. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta pero la reina pudo observar la escena, el al sorprenderse empezó a ir a su alcoba

Arthur estaba un poco asustado pero le pondría fin al canibalismo de su rey si era necesario lo mataría. La reina busco por todo el castillo pero el resultado fue no encontrar a nadie

-acaso…no… ¿se los comió a todos?- busco en la cocina pero al ver los cadáveres quedo en shock- se comió a todos

Una mano se posó en su hombro al voltear ve al sirviente. No podía estar tranquilo con tan solo verlo le daba miedo lo que le pudiera hacer, llevo a la reina ante el rey

-su majestad, la reina Arthur despertó y quería verlo-le sonríe

-¡Arthur!-exclamo con alegría pero al acercarse a la reina le da una cachetada dejándolo en shock

-¡no te me acerques maldito asesino!

El sirviente agarro a la reina para que no se fuera. Alfred mira a su amado esposo que estaba molesto

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Por qué me cacheteaste?

-no te hagas el tonto-mira con odio al rey- mataste a todos

-tenía hambre, no quería comerte a ti

Arthur quedo en shock al escuchar las palabras, lograron llevarlo a la habitación para que descansara. Aun tenia apetito Alfred quería comer algo nuevo pero lo único que había era su sirviente

-gracias por ser mi sirviente-le sonríe

-quiere comerme ¿verdad?-le mira serio

-¡sí!

-nunca se sentirá satisfecho pero yo mismo me matare

-gracias por cumplir mis deseos de comer la carne humana

Alfred devoro a su más fiel sirviente, ahora el castillo estaba casi desierto, pero aún tenía el gran apetito de querer comer algo mas

-¡no puedo soportarlo! ¿Qué puedo comer?-grito desesperado el rey

Mientras tanto la reina salió del shock pero se dio cuenta que ahora el castillo estaba más callado, no podía ir al pueblo porque estaban apartados

-¿Qué hare?... no quiero que matar a Alfred- la reina agarro una daga que estaba debajo de su almohada – pero tendré que hacer

La reina fue a buscar a su esposo, pero al encontrarlo lo vio todo lleno de sangre. La reina grito asustado al verlo en esa forma

-mi amor tengo hambre a este paso…matare al pueblo-miro con preocupación a su esposo

La reina empezó a reflexionar, Alfred le había dicho que antes de vivía en un pueblo lejos de la ciudad y un monstruo comió a todos pero quería la carne de la futura reina para estar satisfecho

-Alfred…mi cuerpo te entrego para que puedas comer-lo abraza

-¿Por qué dices eso?-mira a su reina con tristeza

-devora todo lo que tu desees majestad-le da un beso rápido

La peor comida que pudo probar el rey fue…si, su reina aun estando esperando a su hijo. Ahora quedo desierto pero al darse cuenta lo que había hecho empezó a llorar

-mi amado Arthur-le salían lagrimas- mi bebe

El pobre rey termino con la poca cordura, buscaba un nuevo cuerpo para su última cena pero como no había nada entro en desesperación

-aún hay algo que comer-mira su mano derecha con una sonrisa psicópata

El termino comiéndose para poder encontrarse en el otro mundo con su amor. A él no le importaba nada más que estar con Arthur aunque no se sabe si termino con el

El reino de picas fue conquistado por el reino de trébol al no haber reyes que lo gobiernen. Esa fue la historia del peor rey de picas que comió a su gente… la gente no odia su rey por lo que le hizo a los sirvientes… si no porque devoro a la reina que estaba esperando su próximo heredero y dejando a picas en la ruina

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas del autor: espero que les haya gustado esta historia rara

*Bloody scottie** hace referencia **al cóctel de fama internacional **Bloody Mary**


End file.
